


I Would Rather Jump in Front of The Train

by Ottermidnight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Merlin, Boys In Love, Kingsman's Exam, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Runaway Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Harry was drugged on the Kingsman's exam.<br/>He found himself tied with the railway when he woke up.</p><p>(This is Harry's version when he's going loyalty test like Eggsy in the movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Rather Jump in Front of The Train

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a plane when I decided to write this fanfic instead of watch Kingsman : The Secret Service for the fifth time.  
> I think I made a right decision. I really enjoyed writing this fic.
> 
> Enjoys!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, this fic is going to be a part in a fanbook I'm making with my friends for selling at Movie Carnival 3 in Thailand.

His head was heavy like a rock. Throbbing like hell. Harry made a low groan before he tried to open his eyes. He thought he must bang his head against some hard surface before he passed out.

 

When Harry opened his eyes, the rough orange light hit his eyes and forced him to close them back again in one swift motion. That was hurt like his eyes were burning on a hot pan. The Light had worsen his headache. Harry was about to massage his head with both hands like he always did when he had migraine, but he could not raise his arms up.

_Huh?_ He was puzzled.

 

That was the moment he realised both his hands and legs were tied up with ropes. His eyes were now widen opened with horror, trying to figure out where the heck he was and how did he get capture?

 

Oh, now he remembered. His memory was a bit blur, but the last thing he could recall was he was on the test with other two Kingsman candidates. They were drinking, partying and having a good time then he heard someone said something about their drinks.

 

Then everything turned black like someone just switched the light out of Harry’s eyes.

 

_Bloody hell._

They should not let their guard down. Moreover, Harry, himself should not let his guard down. He had learnt his lesson. 

 

Blaming himself would not make any different, Harry was sober enough to remember that rule. He started to observe where he was and the way to get his arse out of this dirty den.

 

_Awful graffiti on the brick wall, pungent smell of wet dirt mixed with urine, cold metal dug into his skin and the line of orange lamps. The surface beneath him was also rocky._

 

Then he felt his blood rush from his veins. Someone had captured him was here and tied him to a bloody railway like in those classical cowboy movies.

 

"Evening, Harry. I hope you did get a good sleep." A sinister voice emerged from dark crisp night air. The shadow concealed most of the speaker face who was now standing in front of Harry. The man was a complete stranger to Harry.

 

The man wore a long black overcoat with glossy black leather gloves in the way they resembled with the image of traditional villains from James Bond movie. Harry used to watch on the night he was at home and there was nothing else better to watch on the cable. He was not the big fan of the franchise spy movies because he thought they were all frauds.

 

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from me?" Harry shouted at his capturer. He knew they were cliché simple questions everyone who has been captured need to ask, but he asked them anyway, to buy himself some more time to think.

 

Helplessly, Harry tried to wriggle out of the bondage. Though, this was not that kind of movies. He had not had cool gadgets like the Double-Oh-Seven from tech-branch to help him out. Plus, hot ladies were not his cup of tea, he was more into blokes, but this was not something he should be thinking of right now.

 

"O' Harry. Harry. Relax. I was going to ask you to answer few questions and if you're cooperated..." He paused a little to make sure Harry could catch every word. "You're free to go. Easy. Easy. Like a piece of cake." The stranger took a look at his watch and sullen. His lips hummed in disapproval.

 

"Time is not our friend. So we better get started." The railway was shaking and the sound of a furious engine roaring was coming closer toward their direction. Harry knew he needed to think fast and act fast if he would like to get out of the situation in one piece.

 

_BUT FUCK!_

 

"What's Kingsman? Harry." Harry was not able to concentrate on the question anymore. Fear devoured him. His heart hammering against his chest like the war drum as the wave of adrenaline rush to him.

 

The struggling he had made was vain. "C'on. We don't have all day." The capturer accent was thicken and slightly Scottish. It became clear that the man was not English.

 

"I will ask you one more time. What's Kingsman? Who is Merlin?"

 

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

 

Harry realised he was not going to make it in time.

 

"Is Kingsman worth more than your own life, Harry?" Apparently, Harry did not want to die nor betraying the Kingsman, but this was where he needed to make his mind.

 

“I’d rather die! You bugger.” Honor before death. If he could not let his honor down, he would have to choose death.

 

Moreover, He could not let Merlin down. The idea of bargaining for his life with Merlin’s information made him sick. Harry would not do such a thing in this life or the next one.

  

In the moment he thought it would be his last. The name and so many regrets and remorse attacked him like a flock of hungry vultures would do with a corpse.

 

There were too many things he wished he would have done them but he did not. His thoughts would turn wasted after he was a goner. Feelings he had hidden for months would be reduced to nothingness.

 

He blamed himself for being such a fool to believe that he would have all the time in this world to say things he wanted to people he loved.

 

"I LOVE YOU, Merlin." Harry confessed within his last scream out. If he was going to die right now then at least he wanted to say the thing that was occupied his mind in sleep and in awakening hours. Sadly, the man his words meant for would never heard his feelings.

 

Since the first day he came to the Kingsman HQ to apply for the position Galahad and met Merlin. Harry Hart’s heart had been ripped off his chest. Within the moment his honey-brown eyes were locking with Merlin’s emerald eyes.

 

Merlin was only a year older than Harry but he had been working with the Kingsman for more than three years. This was all he knew about the man he fell in love with.

 

To be honest, he never thought love at first was even existed until he had experienced it by himself. As if he had flown to the moon and back in a breath, but it was okay.

 

There must be some kind of magic, black magic, the voodoo or something else from outer space which Harry did not know what they were called in those emerald eyes that he had been head over heel with. No doubt why he got the title Merlin.

 

As the days went by Harry’s condition was almost unbearable. He was mind and heart-fucked by Merlin. Harry usually went to see Merlin far more often than he should only to get closer to the man he loved. Though, Merlin would eventually got annoyed and chased Harry out of his office before he could have asked him out for a date or something.

 

Alas, not even once he saw Merlin returning his affection back, but that could not stop Harry from going after him.

 

_Constant and unyielding are true qualities every gentleman should have in his suit pocket._

 

Merlin’s emerald eyes were not only things Harry became obsessive with. His deep voice, sexy Scottish accent, sarcastic humour and so on and so on. In the end Harry had come to a conclusion that he was totally fucking in love with the wizard of the Kingsman.

 

He never took things between them as serious as he should until the last moment of his life. Pity.

 

Although, if he did have a chance, he would not have a gut to say it out aloud in front of Merlin anyway because he was only a coward when it comes to love.

 

Rejection was not something he could take as an answer from Merlin.

 

Dating your own candidate is not professional at any rate. This was what Harry thought Merlin was going to say after he had confessed his love to the man.

 

However, There were times when he was pensive about confessing his feeling after he had earned the title Galahad, but, unfortunately, none of his thoughts would come true. He was going to die here.

  

Harry shut his eyes and he swallowed his lumpy fate down bitterly, but the pain he was preparing for never hit him. He was saved by a hidden door underneath where he was lying on.

 

The high speed train cut through the foul night air creating rough wind motion which made Harry’s hair disarrayed while the train ran above him. The high pitch from steel wheels scraping with the rusty mental rails made his ears ached and teeth clutched together until he was hurt.

 

The train was gone so the stranger face. Harry was stunned when his capturer stepped into the light. Upon his eyes was a man he knew very well. It was Merlin and this was just another exam.

 

It was Merlin, the wizard of the Kingsman standing and looking down on Harry. For a brief second, Harry saw Merlin’s eyes were widen with disbelief before they shifted back to normal.

 

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! HE HEARD IT! Merlin must have heard his confession._

 

Harry's brain screamed internally. His face was flushed blatantly. He thought he would rather throw himself in front of the train than die from embarrassment under Merlin's glance like this. Even though, Merlin seemed to be as shocked as Harry himself.

 

Despite, all the butterflies bottling up inside his chest, Merlin facial expression and feature were still well-composed. It was his blushing red ears that gave him in.

 

_Merlin was blushing? How is this even possible? He thought._

 

Throughout Merlin’s entire life, no one had ever shown any affection to him before and when Harry did, it knocked him down to the ground. Since when he was young, Merlin was welly informed that he was not the adoring type, but more like the revolting kind. He did not have friends in primary school.

 

Shocking and lost in his thought, Merlin was unprepared for this. He was only prepared for Harry to fail the test by trading Kingsman’s information with his own life, but this was not something he thought he would hear.

 

Arthur was the one who proposed Harry for Galahad position and he was supposed to be here, if there was not because of urgent meeting with the head of MI6 in the way. So that was why Merlin had to be here with the confession he did not prepare for.

  

"W..we..ll…” His tongue felt more like a sandpaper in his mouth. Merlin’s voice was hoarse. He needed to cough several times to get his voice back and continued.

 

“Well-done, Harry. You passed the test.” The trepidation from somewhere in his chest threatening to manifest itself on his tongue. Merlin did not know what had gotten into him but this was not good. He could not crumble down during the test or right in front of Harry.

 

“Tradition allows, you may have twenty-four hours from now on with your mentor. Have a good time and good evening." As the last word had been said, Merlin turned around and managed to walk as fast as he could, almost like running away from Harry.

 

 

The heated blood creased up along his cheeks, Merlin was aware that he had to go before his body could do another funny little thing. And he had no clue on how he should react to Harry. Merlin could not look at the man any longer.

 

Retreating was the most sensible option the wizard had in his hand. Merlin wished he could cast a spell and get a bloody travelling portal out of the air to get him out of here.

 

Harry heard Merlin cussing under his breath.

 

“Wait! Merlin! Aren’t you going to say something? Or at least please come back and cut these fucking ropes before you run away.”

 

_Fucking great! See what have you done, Harry?_

 

Harry mulled between whether he should strangle himself to death or put a bullet through his brain for his stupidity. Then he thought about Mr. Pickle and what would happen to his beloved dog. Finally, he dropped the killing himself part down.

 

Luckily, the train which ran past Harry was the last train of the day. It took forty-seven minutes precisely before Lancelot came to free Harry from the bondage. The agent took the pity on Harry after he told him everything that happened between him and Merlin.

 

Young Harry was so glad. He thanked Lancelot over and over again for getting him out until the older man needed to tell him to stop or else he would tie Harry back with the railway again. Then Harry shut up.

 

The thing between Harry and Merlin was still unsettled. He would, they would need to sort this out, but tonight was not going to the good timing.

Poor frightening Merlin seemed to need some time for his brain to think over and Harry would not want to rush him.

 

Perhaps, next time he would try to bring the matter on the plate in the old fashion way with flowers and romantic dinner under the candlelit that are not going to hurt either of them or involving with risking his life, but Harry would like to keep the rope and bondage parts and save it for late dessert of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are welcome as always.


End file.
